


XIUNINI ROUND 1 2018: REVEALS

by xiuninifest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuninifest/pseuds/xiuninifest
Summary: Was he scared Minseok was just going to stop talking to him just because the game was over? Could Minseok even stop now? Whatever they had started, sure as hell wasn't about to be killed now. Minseok wouldn't allow it."I'm not going anywhere."Or an EXO Secret Santa gone exceptionally well.





	XIUNINI ROUND 1 2018: REVEALS

Hello everyone!

 

The time has finally come for the big reveal! Here are the amazing authors who wrote the wonderful fics for the Xiunini fest ^^ to the writers, congratulations on your fic and thank you so, so much for participating in our fest! You've worked so hard, thank you again!

 

Dear readers, were any of your guesses correct? We hope this was equally exciting for you :D

 

Thank you so much to everyone who's taken the time to send us and Xiukai love and support, it means the world to us! We're so grateful to everyone who helped nurture this fest to what it is today ^^

 

 

**DAY ONE**

 

 

 

> [It’s not living (if it’s not with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727979/chapters/39236424)), 26k, [baekeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries)
> 
> _Jongin comes to realise that sometimes, life is like a movie and you might just fall in love with your pretend boyfriend. But unlike the movies, it isn’t always smooth-sailing—especially for someone as closed off and unsociable as himself._

 

 

**DAY TWO**

 

 

 

> [The House that Cat Built](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477280), 2k, [pricklyteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth)
> 
> _Jongin works at a cat café and is intrigued by a customer that comes in twice a week. (His name is Minseok and Jongin is a little bit infatuated but it's Fine)._
> 
> _Whenever he arrives, the cats all crowd around him and it seems like he has little cat meetings with them._

 

 

**DAY THREE**

 

 

 

> [Perihelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710475), 12k, [WorldsJunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/pseuds/WorldsJunk)
> 
> _Once upon a time there was an accountant that didn't believe in magic until he lost his teddy Bear._

 

 

**DAY FOUR**

 

 

 

> [Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728513), 13k, [sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams)
> 
> _Minseok could go a day at his job without some hyperactive kid knocking over a display. It's usually the displays that take a good hour or two to put back up correctly, neatly, and he's ready to quit when he hears one get knocked over just before closing time._
> 
> _But this time, his smile is genuine as he approaches the family; a young man desperately picking toys up and blabbering smiles with sweet eyes and lips that hint at a perfect smile._

 

 

**DAY FIVE**

 

 

 

> [Local Cat Burglar Stealing Hearts of Victims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652323), 3k, [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites)
> 
> _Minseok's cat has a bad habit of sneaking into other apartments and stealing underwear, and her latest target is the cute guy who lives at the end of the hall._

 

 

**DAY SIX**

 

 

 

> [winter honeysuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645082), 9k, [drminseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drminseok/pseuds/drminseok)

> _Was he scared Minseok was just going to stop talking to him just because the game was over? Could Minseok even stop now? Whatever they had started, sure as hell wasn't about to be killed now. Minseok wouldn't allow it._
> 
> _"I'm not going anywhere."_
> 
> _Or an EXO Secret Santa gone exceptionally well._

 

 

**DAY SEVEN**

 

 

> [when the spring breeze passes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003103), 28k, [kyoongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/)

> _History major Kim Jongin Did Not expect:_
> 
> _1\. To time travel to the very era he’s writing his final paper on,_  
>  _2\. For King Xiumin to be so damn attractive,_  
>  _3\. To suddenly learn how to survive in the past ,_
> 
> _But Jongin really, really hopes he can make it back in time to finish his final paper._

 

 

**DAY EIGHT  
**

 

 

 

> [Soulmates (Never) Bothered Me Anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668289), 4k, [neverananghel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverananghel/pseuds/neverananghel)
> 
> Jongin loves to hear what songs get stuck in his soulmate’s head but if he has to listen to “Let It Go” one more time he just might cry.

 

 

 

Look out for the Mod's final notes coming soon! (And maybe round 2? Who knows ....) ~

 


End file.
